


想你

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	想你

尹净汉好久没见到崔胜澈了，因为他病假在家里，而自己在外面开巡回。  
他有时候半夜想到翻来覆去都睡不着觉，想打电话又怕隔着时差把一向睡眠不好的人刚刚睡着就被吵醒。  
尹净汉随便打开了一个崔胜澈的直播，只有声音没有画面。那更好，他走进浴室把声音外放开大，自己打开喷头开始淋浴。浴室的回音效果让崔胜澈的声音充满了整个空间，尹净汉只是听着，在水声之下崔胜澈的声音大概是贴着麦克风说的，即便被墙壁反射来反射去最后都像是反射到他的耳边，贴着他的耳朵在说话。  
“我也很想你们呀……”我也很想你。尹净汉关了水，伸手下去抚摸自己的性器，因为是面向粉丝的直播所以说话还带了点不自觉的撒娇，黏糊糊的。有时候要他给自己口交的时候也会这样，一边抱怨一边还是乖乖蹲下去，因为害羞不会抬眼看他，就留给他一个头顶。  
“胜澈……胜澈……”尹净汉慢慢在浴缸里坐下。一个人太冷了，身上没擦干的水逐渐风干带走热量。崔胜澈身上总是暖的，是很适合冬天抱着睡觉的体质。他的阴茎更是烫的，操进身体里都能烫的他颤抖，平常看起来任尹净汉欺负无法还手的样子，在床上截然相反，不论尹净汉怎么恳求都不会放慢速度更不会停下。他会一边操一边吻他，仗着自己健身肺活量大把尹净汉亲到无法呼吸，还会因为无法承受的快感导致生理性眼泪，看起来像是哭得喘不过来气。  
今天他倒是能自己控制节奏了，但远比不上未知的快感。即便模仿着崔胜澈的节奏也很难像往常一样到达高潮。难道没他就不行吗？尹净汉突然生气，大脑却混沌得分不清到底在气什么。他探下手指去试图通过后穴的刺激让自己更快到达高潮，手机里的崔胜澈还在絮絮叨叨地说话。不知道说到什么话题突然笑起来，短促的笑声出现的同时尹净汉也找到了自己的敏感点，在强烈的刺激下发出了喘息。随后便越来越放大呻吟的声音，叫的比平常还要夸张，叫着崔胜澈的名字，没头没脑地说着以前在床上从来说不出口的话，大到要盖过扩音器的音量。  
一旁的直播接近尾声了，“再见啦。”哄小孩一样声音轻轻的软软的，像尹净汉走的那天崔胜澈揉着眼睛靠在门边说的话。“不要走。”尹净汉不自觉地哽咽，屏住呼吸加快了手上的动作，浴室的灯亮得他眼睛疼，最后还是在直播结束了以后才射出来的。  
尹净汉平复了一会儿呼吸才起身把浴缸里的精液冲掉。擦干净身体回到床上裹紧了被子，想了半天还是打开聊天框给崔胜澈发消息。  
“我想你了。”


End file.
